She's the one in the end!
by TearsXHearts
Summary: "WAKA,WAKE UP!"..."Don't like to!"..."Come on Waka..."..."okay, I will get up but before that...just call me Rikuo-kun from now on"..."um..umm..."..."I'm going back to bed!"..."Okay It's a deal"..."Good"... I SUUCK AT SUMMARIES BUT JUST READ IT OKAY...
1. Chapter 1:The Powerful Bond

_**Hontouni Gomen.. to FlamesOfDeath017,Suki90,shin-shin-to,Dennou Writer and the others who type their reviews on me...**_

_**It's just my first time and I don't know anything at all...  
**_

_**But here is it...  
**_

_**Sorry if my story is bad...  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own Nurarihyon No Mago.  
**_

_** =The Powerful Bond=  
**_

**"Waka...wake up...!" A girl shouted.  
**

**"Don't want to!" The boy said.  
**

**"Come on Waka!" She shouted again.  
**

**"Okay,I will get up but before that...just call me Rikuo-kun from now on" The boy replied.**_**  
**_

**"um...umm..." The girl replied.  
**

**"I'm going back to bed" Rikuo said.  
**

**"Okay it's a deal!" The girl shout.  
**

**"Good" Rikuo said while patting her black-blue hair.  
**

**_(A/N: Sorry for the black-blue hair thingy...)_  
**

**__"Anou...Tsurara" Rikuo said.  
**

**"What is it wa- she said but interrupted by rikuo.  
**

**"I said call me Rikuo-kun, Rikuo-kun!" Rikuo interrupted shouting.  
**

**"_Hai_! Rikuo-kun" Tsurara said a little scared.  
**

**"Hay... just meet me on the gate" Rikuo said.  
**

**"Okay then, _ja ne_" Tsurara said.  
**

**"_Ja ne_" Rikuo said.  
**

**At the gate...  
**

**"Waka, do you have a nice sleep?" A big man said.  
**

**"Yes, Aotabo. How about you?" Rikuo asked.  
**

**"I have a relaxing sleep to. _Arigatou_ for your concern waka" Aotabo replied.  
**

**"Wa- Rikuo-kun Anou... were going to be late for school" Tsurara said.  
**

**"Wahhh...You're right!" He pull Tsurara's hand and ran for school.  
**

**"Ehhhh..."Tsurara surprisingly said.  
**

**"_Matte..._Waka!" Aotabo shouted.  
**

**On School...  
**

**"_Ohayo_, Rikuo-kun" A girl greet him then hugged him suddenly.  
**

**"Yo,Nura were have you been last night? You just suddenly disappear!" A boy asked.  
**

**"First of all Kana, could you get off me?!" He said.  
**

**"Okay!" Kana let go of Rikuo.  
**

**"Grandpa called me last night, he said there's an emergency so I rapidly go home,Kiyotsugu." Rikuo said. **

**'Hey just tell them that you're transforming in night into a youkai!' Yoru said in his mind.  
**

**(A/N: Yoru means night so I'm just going to name Rikuo's night form Yoru)  
**

**"Hey, Rikuo-kun grab a sit,class is going to start" Kana said.  
**

**"Hai,kana-chan"Rikuo replied.  
**

**Kring..kringg the bell rang Sign for the end of all classes...  
**

**"Kiyo Cross Squad, we have a meeting" Kiyotsugu shout.  
**

**"Kiyotsugu, I can't go right 's waiting for me at home" Rikuo excused.  
**

**"Okay, maybe next time." Kiyotsugu said.  
**

**"Okay" Rikuo response.  
**

**"Rikuo-kun, are you going home?" Tsurara asked.  
**

**"Hai!"Rikuo said.  
**

**"Let me accompany you then" Tsurara said.  
**

**"Okay, thanks" Rikuo said.  
**

**"Goodbye" They said in unison.  
**

**On the road...  
**

**"Rikuo-kun, where are you going?" Tsurara asked.  
**

**"I'm going to buy something" Rikuo answered.  
**

**"ohh..." She said.  
**

**The two walk in ...  
**

**"Hey!" a man shouted.  
**

**"Rikuo-kun...I sense danger here! maybe we should run" Tsurara whisper.  
**

**"Okay...1...2...3...run...!" He shouted but it's to late they were surrounded by armed mans.  
**

**"Sucks..."Rikuo said.  
**

**"Running aren't you? Were just going to borrow your girl..That's all" A large man looks like the gang leader.  
**

**"No way!" Rikuo and Tsurara shouted.  
**

**"Why you! Hey get the girl I will face this little boy." The leader said.  
**

**He was going to hit Rikuo when Tsurara blocked ot with her Spear.  
**

**"Rikuo-kun! are you alright?" Tsurara asked. She don't notice the other gang members were going to hit him.  
She only closed her eyes and wait for the pain to strike she doesn't feel anything she open her eyes and saw Rikuo in his night form blocking it with his sword.  
**

**"Rikuo-kun!" Tsurara said.  
**

**"Hey... don't lost focus" Rikuo said.  
**

**"Hai...!" She push the leader away.  
**

**"Demons...They're demons WAAAHHH" The Gang members run Away.  
**

**"Hahahaha...run like a chicken you morons"Rikuo said.  
**

**"Rikuo-kun, are you alright?" Tsurara said.  
**

**"Ya...How about you?" Rikuo asked.  
**

**"I'm al-" she said before passing out. She will hit the ground but Rikuo catch her.**

**"Ouy..." Rikuo said.  
**

**"Hayy... you reopen your wounds again just by protecting me. You really are a careless girl, aren't you" Rikuo said.  
**

**'but he looks so innocent when sleeping' Rikuo's day from said in his mind.  
**

**"Come on. Let's go home" Rikuo said to no one  
**

**End of Chapter 1...  
**


	2. Chapter 2:Vacation Disaster! part 1

OH MY G!

Here's my next Chapie...

hope you like it!?

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NURARIHYON NO MAGO!

* * *

Vacation disaster!

* * *

**On the Main house...**

"Oi Rikuo, are you sure you and Tsurara are not coming with us?" Nurarihyon said.

"I already said, were tagging along with Kana and others!" Rikuo said.

"Okay yourselves.." Nurarihyon said bidding a goodbye on the only two form in the main house.

The other yokai bid there goodbyes main house became silent.

"Tsurara, are you finish packing?" Rikuo shouted.

"Hai, Rikuo-kun!" She said while climbing down the stairs.

"Why don't you call me to carry the bags? You don't want to open your injuries again don't you?" Rikuo asked.

"Hai..hai.. It's just...your'e my master and..and it's my job to do this things, right?!" Tsurara said.

**...Dingdong...Dingdong...**

"Maybe it's them, I'll go look" Tsurara said.

"Okay." Rikuo said.

Tsurara open the door and was greeted by Kana and the others...

Torii, Maki, Kiyotsugu, and Shima..

"Oikawa-san, why are you here?" Shima asked.

"Well, ano my house were just miles away from Rikuo-kun's so I thought to go here first then go to the meeting place" Tsurara explained.

"But where here now so you don't need to go to the meeting place." Kiyotsugu said.

"Ri-right!" Tsurara said.

"Tsurara, who is it?" Rikuo who just enter the situation said.

"Nura-kun!" Kiyotsugu said.

"Ohhh...Kiyotsugu!" Rikuo said in surprise.

"Are you finish packing, were ready to go?" Kiyotsugu asked.

"Hai.." Rikuo said.

They go to the Bus Station and wait for the bus going to Gensokyo...

(A/N:I made Gensokyo a beach here because I can't think of any beaches...)

* * *

In the middle of the forest road the group heard a loud crash in the back of the bus...

They all look at it...and as misfortune happens...

"I think we need to walk now?" Torii said.

"Your'e right" Maki said.

They had a flatten tire and it's badly flatten...and add that their in the middle of a forest..

"We don't have a choice, Let's get our bags." Kana said.

"Okay" they all said in unison.

"Oikawa-san let me carry your bag" Shima said.

"No thanks" Tsurara said.

On the other hand...

"Rikuo-kun could you carry my bag?" Kana asked.

"Sure, why not?" Rikuo said.

They start walking and walking and walking for one hour...

"Uhhh..This sucks were walking for an hour here" Maki winced.

"Yeah, let's take a break" Torii commented.

"Okay were walk after 30 minutes" Kiyotsugu said.

"i'm going to buy foods" Tsurara said.

"I'm coming along" Rikuo said.

"wai- Kana said but they started to talked.

"Orange juice please.." Torii said.

"me too" Maki decided.

"Mine's Energy drink" Kiyo said.

"Pineapple here" Shima Said.

"How about you Kana?" Rikuo said.

"Mine's Strawberry juice" Kana said.

"Okay then..ja ne~" Tsurara said.

They start walking...

until they reached a supermarket...

"there it is!" Rikuo said.

"Okay" Tsurara said.

They were going to pay when a Group of man walked in..

"Stay where you are!Give me your money!" The Man Shouted...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

MWAHHHAHHAAHH Another chapie...

Hope you like it...Sorry for little Ritsu/rikuoxtsurara moments...

(sorry for wrong grammars!)

**Please RnR...**


	3. Vacation Disaster! part II

Konnichiwa!Back again to Writing!

I don't have much to say so just read okay...

And my special guest for today is my sister...

Me: Mizu, could you do the honors...?

Mizu:Of course,Yuki!

Mizu:We or my sister don't own Nurarihyon No Mago!

Me:Thankss!

* * *

Vacation Disaster! (part II)

* * *

"Stay where you are, Give us all your money!" The man shouted.

"Rikuo-kun" Tsurara whisper.

"Tsurara get down" Rikuo order which Tsurara obeys...

They bth get down.

"Hey you two your students, right, come here!" The man said pointing at Tsurara and Rikuo.

They not move.

"I said come here!" The man said angrily and shot one bullet in the roof.

They both get up and walk towards the man.

"Oh...couples aren't we?" The man said teasingly.

They are still silent.

"Oh come on... say something!" The man said.

"Tsurara give off some wind." Rikuo whisper at her.

"uhmm.." Tsurara nodded and give off her fear making a fog that covers the store.

"What's with this fog?" Another man asked.

"Tsurara, put them to sleep" Rikuo said.

"Hai" Tsurara said and blow a wind that make the people sleepy.

They get out and call a police.

* * *

They get back at the gang...

"Rikuo-kun, what take you so long?" Kana asked.

"Ahh..it's nothing were just a bit loss in the woods, but there's nothing to worry were here. Let's go" Rikuo said.

They started walkin and Rikuo realizes that Tsurara is panting heavly while walking then He turned to her.

"Tsurara are you alright?" Rikuo asked.

"Yah...it's just a bit tiring climbing up the mountain and walking" Tsurara said.

"Hold this." Rikuo said givng Tsurara his bag.

"Okay" Tsurara said holding Rikuo's bag.

"Climb in my back, i'll give you a piggyback ride" Rikuo said.

"What! wait.. Rikuo-kun it's just..." Tsurara said surprisingly.

"Come on, just do it" Rikuo said.

"Hey you two what are you doing?" Kiyotsugu shout.

"Come on." Rikuo said.

"Okay" Tsurara said climbing at Rikuo's back.

* * *

Tsurara's P.O.V

Oh this is so embarassing...Riding on Waka's back...

I can't stand the gigling of Kana and Maki...

and those two Shima and Kana are glaring at us..

while Kiyotsugu were just muttering something about yokai.

They all stop and stood in awe...

Were here in Gensokyo...

End of P.O.V

* * *

WOHOOHOOHOOOHH... fnish the 2nd part actuall there's three or four parts...

So hope you like it and that Piggyback ride I hope you like it!

I love thi COUPLE...PAIRING... or WHATEVER..!

RIKUTSU 4ever in life...

Sorry for the wrong grammars...

Hope you keep Reading...

and Review


	4. Vacation Disaster! part III

Konnichiwa minna-san!

Thanks to shin-shin-to, for giving advice and answering some of my questions...!

Oh My G! I will write the part III of Vacation Disaster! Hope you like it...!

Mizu: Matte...!Yuki, Is it true..that?

Me:That what?

Mizu:That Tsurara can't swim in your story?

Me: Yeah..Why?

Mizu:But Their going to the beach,What will happen to them?

Me:Oh onee-chan Just read it when I'm finished okay!

Mizu: NOOOO! *Passed out

Me:Onee,onee-chan...!

* * *

Vacation Disaster!

Part III

* * *

"Were here! Thanks Kami-sama" Torii said.

"Yeah right...I need to take a little rest before going to the beach..." Maki said.

"Kiyotsugu where is our room?" Shima asked.

"Oh yes,yes but before that I will explain something!" Kiyotsugu said.

"What is it?" Maki asked.

"Well, we have three rooms. The other one is for me and Shima. the other room there are three beds that will be Maki and Torii..." Kiyotsugu said.

"Wait how about Rikuo-kun?" Kana asked.

"Just wait lenaga-san, Now Nura-kun pick, who do you want to be your room mate? Oikawa-san or Lenaga-san?" Kiyotsugu asked excitingly.

"Wha-what?Wait Isn't it a bit suspicious to have a girl roommate?" Rikuo asked.

"We don't have a choice, right minna?" Kiyotsugu said.

"Aye!" Torii and maki said.

Shima will interrupt when Kiyotsugu stop him.

"well, It's not surprising when Nura will pick Kana they were like couples you know. HAHAHA" Maki teased.

"Yeah I agree. So Oikawa-san let's go!" Torii said holding Tsurara's hand.

"Wait, I pick Tsurara!" Rikuo shouted.

"Is that so..."They all said in unison except Tsurara.

"EHhHHHH" They all said in unison. Now that's the moment..

"We-well it's just...Ah I need to go" Rikuo said entering his or their room.

"Oikawa-san, is there anything between you and Nura-kun?" Maki asked.

"Ahh... I'm going to dressed up...Bai-bai" Tsurara said avoiding the quetion..

"See you later!" Tsurara said.

They were all surprised especially Kana and Shima.

* * *

Minutes had passed...

The boys were waiting outside the Dressing room...

The girls exited the room first is Torii in a yellow one piece with ruffles like skirt.

The second one is Maki in Brown top that end in her belly button and floral design shorts.

The third one is Kana in Red One piece like Torii.

The final one is Tsurara dressed in Blue Two piece with ruffles, she had a thin cloth shielding her lower doesn't have her scarf on.

Kana and Tsurara were blushing especially Tsurara her face is like a Tomato in reddishness.

The two boys blush too except Kiyotsugu.

"Oikawa-san this is the first time we have seen you without scarf on" Shima said.

"yeah you have a nice neck and you're skin is white as snow, right Nura-kun?" Maki said teasingly in the last word.

They all look at Rikuo then Tsurara then back at Rikuo...

"A-ano...You're pretty" Rikuo said embarase.

"A-arigatou, Rikuo-kun!" Tsurara said.

(A/N:Aww... I forgot to tell you that Tsurara and Rikuo is more powerful here, they can control their that's why Tsurara can Take off her scarf...ja~ne)

" .Hai come on and let's swim..." Maki shouted.

"Hai!"Thay all said in unison Except Kana who were staring at Tsurara.

"Oikawa be ready!" She said in herself.

On the beach...

"Wow..." MAki and Torii said.

"Oi, Tsurara let's go swimming!" Torii said.

"Ummm...ano I'm just going to help build the umbrella you shoud go first..." Tsurara said.

She went at Rikuo who was standing up the umbrella...

"Konnichiwa, Rikuo-kun!" Tsurara greeted.

"You're getting the hang of calling me Rikuo-kun hah?" Rikuo said.

"Umm...etou...well a deal is a deal right?" Tsurara said.

"hai-hai, why don't you go swimming...?" Rikuo asked.

"Well..anou etou...I..I "Tsurara said nervously

"What is it?" Rikuo said.

"I can't swim" Tsurara said straightly.

"You can't swim?!" Rikuo asked.

"Yeah" Tsurara said.

"Come on I will teach you!" Rikuo said grabbing Tsurara's hand.

"O-okay" Tsurara said.

Minutes had passed...

"Oi,Nura-kun let's go buy some juice.." Kiyotsugu shouted...

"Hai...Tsurara wait here okay..." Rikuo said.

"Hai" Tsurara respond.

Rikuo went with Kiyotsugu and left Tsurara.

"Oikawa-san, let's play!" Maki shouted.

"Hai" Tsurara said.

They play beach volleyball but not in the shore but in the water.

"Kana, pass it to me!" Torii shouted.

"Hai" Kana said.

"Tsurara, Here comes the ball." Torii passed at Tsurara but went on the deeper side.

"Oh no.."Tsurara said.

"Tsurara could you get it?" Maki said.

"o-okay" she said nervously

"OI, minna here's the juice..." Rikuo shouted.

"Torii,Maki let's go" Kana shouted.

"How about Tsurara?" Torii asked.

"She can handle herself" Kana said smiling.

Tsurara took step by step...until she reach the water is already in her neck.

She took the ball and was going back when she took a step and her foot slip into the rock.

She shouted help but the others can't hear it.

"Kana, did you saw Tsurara?" Shima asked.

"Nope, I think she is in the restroom" Kan aske and sipped in her strawberry juice.

"Hey! Is that Tsurara?!" Torii asked pointing at the ocean.

"No way, minna, Tsurara is drowning!" Maki shouted.

"What!"Shima asked.

"Go help her,Kiyotsugu" Kana said.

Rikuo stand up and dash in the Ocean he swim and swim until he saw Tsurara and base in her condition she had drink many water and was going to lost oxygen and will passed out any moment.

Rikuo was pulling Tsurara, but Tsurara's foot was stucked in the pull her foot carefully and slowly when he pulled it out and dragged her in the shore.

* * *

Tsurara's P.O.V

Am I going to die here helplessly?

I didn't die because of fighting yokais who oppose the clan but by just drowning!

I don't want that but what could I do?

I haven't even said the feelings I have for him!

I'm going to die here, tears fall from my eyes It has been crystals that glittered in the water...

Who is that?Wait I'm seeing things right!

I'm really going to die...No,No,no

I'm not losing hope He promise, right!He promise!

There's something in my foot a hand...

I open my eyes and saw the guy I have loved for since that day!

He really kept her promise huh...

I think I can relaxed for now!

He's here now...The man I trusted my heart,soul and body!

The man I loved so much...

I think I will be alright...

End Of P.O.V

"Tsurara, Oi, wake up!" Shima said.

"She drink too much water." Maki said.

"Wait, could you please give way!" Rikuo said.

"Hai" Shima said.

"Tsurara, wake up,okay, you need to wake up!We promise right" Rikuo whisper at Tsurara. Tears starting to form on the corner of Rikuo's eyes and fell on Tsurara's face.

"Tsurara,Tsurara"Rikuo whisper.

"I'm sorry,Hontouni gomen" Rikuo said repeatingly.

He is still face on face at Tsurara and crying.

"Mou,Rikuo-kun, stop crying.I'm awake now" Tsurara said weakly.

"Tsurara!You're awake!" Rikuo shouted and hugged Tsurara tightly.

"Mou, Nura-kun were here remember!" Maki shouted.

"Yeah, stop your lovey-dovey" Torii teased.

"But were is awake now!" torii said again teary eyed.

"umm." Maki said.

"Haha, Do I worry you too much?"Tsurara asked at Rikuo.

"Yeah..."Rikuo said.

**To Be continued...**

* * *

Hoooraaayyy...Finish this chapie...

Ne Do you like it?

HAHAHA hope you like it!

さようなら、次のアップデート... JA NE上でお会いしましょう ！

Please RnR...


	5. Vacation Disaster! Last Part!

I'm back and Guess what!?

I'm on my Christmas Vacation oh I love this!

Actually if you read my previous chapter the part 3 of Vacation Disaster

Tsurara's P.O.V is like just her thoughts and she's a bit OOC...

but hope you like it!

Here is the last part of Vacation Disaster!

* * *

Vacation Disaster

Last Part

* * *

Tsurara is in the shore when Rikuo found him."Hey, are you sure your alright?" Rikuo asked at Tsurara."Yeah I'm alright, don't worry too much Rikuo-kun" She said then smiled. The wind blows strongly and Tsurara's hair dance with it 'She's so beautiful' Rikuo thought and take off his jacket and put it in Tsurara."You ight catch a cold" Rikuo said "Arigatou, but I'm a yuki-onna I don't get cold or catch any cold but thanks really!" Tsurara said and giggle. 'It's so warm' she thought. 'Yeah right, she's a yuki-onna but she's just a girl too right' He tought.

The sky became orange and the sun is coming down.."Amazing, it's so beautiful" Tsurara said. "Yeah just like you" Rikuo whisper ."nani?" Tsurara asked. "Nandemonai, nandemonai" Rikuo said. They watch the sunset and the moon risen up, but Rikuo didn't transform into his night form.

"Rikuo-kun"  
"What is it?"  
"You really became strong huh?"  
"Yeah, you became strong didn't even wear your scarf now"  
"Is that so. Then I think you don't need me"  
"Come on Tsurara, what's gotten in you.I still need you"  
"why?"  
"Huh...anou..etou..to wake me up every morning"  
"Is that all"  
"Huh...y-ye-yeah that's all"

Tsurara stand up and run straightly to the hotel."Matte, Tsurara" Rikuo said most likely shout. Tsurara entered the hotel and encounter Kiyotsugu and the others she stopped."Great timing Tsurara, come on where going to eat" Maki said. "Where is Nura-kun?" Torii asked. "Etou, I think he's outside.I'm not hungry so you can go,ja~ne" Tsurara said and fake smile and started running..."Okay" Maki said "Hey, I think somethings wrong on Tsurara lately." Torii said. "You're right she's not all jolly this days" Kana said.~Groan~ "Come on I'm hungry" Kiyotsugu said."Okay" they all said in were going to open the door when Rikuo open it ."Rikuo-kun, let's go" Kana said."Gomen,I'm not in the mood tonight" Rikuo said."Okay" Kana said."Oh I think I know what's the problem I think they argue" Maki said."Yeah, its so noticable" Torii said. "Hey, I'm very hungry here Let's go!"Kiyotsugu shouted...

Rikuo open the door in their room and saw Tsurara sleeping in the bed..."You sure are cute and beautiful even when you are sleeping" Rikuo said. "Hmm..." Tsurara moaned in her sleep."I still need you, Tsurara" Rikuo whisper."Please, don't ever leave me" Rikuo said and drifted of to sleep beside Tsurara. The morning came and the sunlight flash through Tsurara's face."Stupid sunlight...Arghh" Tsurara said and ready to get up but there's something stopping him. "Rikuo-kun, wa-wait what are you doing here?" Tsurara said."Ohh.. he's asleep" Tsurara whisper."No I'm not" Rikuo said and open his left eye."Oh-ohayo gozaimasu, Rikuo-kun" She said embarrassed."Ohayo" Rikuo who suddenly realize their position let go of Tsurara and blushed deeply."Go-gomen" Rikuo said. "It's alright" Tsurara fix themselves up and go greeted the gang and they went to a Beach they got in Rikuo and Tsurara's eyes widen.

"YO Tsurara-chan,Rikuo-kun" A girl greeted."O-okaa-san" Rikuo shouted in shock. "Oh Rikuo, Tsurara you're here" Nurarihyon said. "Ma-master..I.I mean Uncle hehehe" Tsurara said. "What are you doing here, grandpa" Rikuo asked. "We open a beach restaurant here!" Wakana answer for Nurarihyon. "Is that so, can I help here" Tsurara asked. "Sure Tsurara you will be a great help" Nuraraihyon agree. "Then I will help too" Rikuo said. "Okay then Rikuo, Tsurara welcome aboard." Wakana said. "I will help too" Shima and Kana said in unison."Okay" Nurarihyon said. "Please count me in" Kiyotsugu said. "Wahh...were in a vacation not in a job" Maki said. "Come on Maki, this will be fun" Torii said. "okay then" Maki said."Then Tsurara put this swimsuit and these too" Wakana said and gave some stuff at walk inside the dressing took minutes before Tsurara get was wearing a purple two piece with ruffles and a red apron she had a headband with neko ears in it. "Kawaiii!" Wakana,Torii,Maki,Kana and Kejoro said in unison,while Shima and Rikuo can only blushed.

Days had passed since they start working the girls were serving foods."Excuse me" A boy said waving at Tsurara."What is your order sir" Tsurara asked. "We already take our order,actually we were just going to invite you to eat with us" The boy said placing her hands on Tsurara."I'm sorry, but I need to go" Tsurara said."Come on just for awhile" The boy said and was about to harass Tsurara when Rikuo stopped him."Hey,don't mess with my friends" Rikuo said. "Oi, kage any problem there" another boy said. The other boys stand up and walk towards Rikuo."Waka, stop it" Kejoro said. "Yeah boy, you shoul learn your place here, we are costumers and you should serve us" Kage said. A vein popped out of all the yokai and human in the restaurant Kejoro will say something when Rikuo already punch Kage."Like hell we will" Rikuo said angrily. The other boys charge at Rikuo but Aotabo punch them instead and a fight hold Rikuo and Kejoro,Kubinashi and Kurotabo hold four boys run as fast as they can. Rikuo freed from Tsurara's hold and attempt to chase the four boys "Rikuo-kun,stop it!" Tsurara yelled. All the people/yokai look at Tsurara and stopped, Tsurara starts to cry. "Gomen, Tsurara it's just they irritate me" Rikuo wipe of her tears "Ne, A-arigatou R-ri-rikuo-kun." Tsurara said."It's alright, are you hurt or something" Rikuo asked. "Iee, how about you?" Tsurara said. "Hah...Ano...I'm okay, There's nothing to worry about" He said but Tsurara don't believe Rikuo."Okay then" Tsurara said. Rikuo sighed in relief 'actually I'm a bit dizzy' He thought .

Conversation in Rikuo's mind...  
'Then say it to him' Rikuo's night form said.  
'It's okay, I don't want her to worry at me' Rikuo said.  
'I will not yell at you now,because tomorrow I will be free'  
'Huh, tomorrow?!Oh right were going home tomorrow'  
End of Conversation...

"-kuo,Rikuo" Nurarihyon called. Rikuo snapped out and saw his grandpa in front of him."Na-nani?" Rikuo asked."I was talking to you,but you didn't answer" Nurarihyon said."Then what is it?" RIkuo asked again."I notice that Tsurara is a bit sad and not jolly anymore" Nurarihyon said."You're right, old man" Rikuo said."So I was planning to send you and Tsurara to Seikyon" Nurarihyon said and smirk."Wha-what?" Rikuo said in shock."You can't resist Boy!Her mother is at Seikyon and I already said it to him" Nurarihyon said. "Why can't I?It's just you can tell at Tsurara's mother that I can't go" Rikuo said."I can' you only know Setsura!"Nurarihyon said and he looked scared when he mention the name other yokai look at Rikuo and Nurarihyon when he mention the name Setsura."Master, will Setsura coming home" A yokai asked and he looked really scared."No, she's not" Nurarihyon all sweat-dropped. "Kejoro!" Rikuo called."What is it waka?" Kejoro asked, "What's so special about Setsura?" Rikuo asked."Hah...Anou, etou...*sighed* There's only one thing I know she's more scary than Master!" Kejoro said straightly.."More scarier than old man!?" Rikuo said."HOw Interesting!" Rikuo said.

**The Other Day...**

"Goodbye Rikuo-kun,Tsurara-chan" Kana said as they part ways."Goodbye" Tsurara and Rikuo walked until they reached the main house who notice it stop too "Ne, Tsurara I have something to ask" Rikuo said."What is it Rikou-kun?" Tsurara respond."Did your mother hurt you once?" Rikuo asked."Huh, my mother is so kind to me she never hurt me,even she scares the crap out of Master Nurarihyon" Tsurara said and giggle. "Is that so?" Rikuo asked...**bogshh!**..."What is that?" Tsurara saw Natto-kozo running towards them... "Natto-kozo,what's wrong!?" Rikuo asked. "Waka,yuki-onna mo-monst-monster in-inside ma-mas-master is in tro-trouble" Natto-kozo said stuttering. "Tsurara, let's go" Rikuo said. "Uhmm" Tsurara nodded.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Wohohh...The vacation Disaster is officialy ended...

Will Rikuo and Tsurara go to Seikyon!?

**RikuTsu pairing 4ever...**

**Please RnR**


	6. Chapter 3: Wait,Mother you say?

Okay This is a little bit short!

Nothing much to say!

* * *

Wait,Mother you say!

* * *

"Tsurara, let's go" Rikuo said."Uhmm" Tsurara nodded...**Bogshh**... another sound was reached the room where meeting of Yokais were held and saw a gril with dark and a bit violet-blue hair it's style is like Tsurara but hers is much wavier,her Crimson eyes is like Rikuo's night form."Oh Tsurara, you have a guest" Nurarihyon said and sip from her pipe."Tsurara!" The woman shouted and hugged Tsurara."Mo-mother!" Tsurara said and hugged back. "Wait, mother?! So she's Setsura?" Rikuo asked Tsurara. Tsurara only nodded. "She's not scary as you say old man" Rikuo said at Nurarihyon. "Huhh, I-i Do-don't s-say she's sca-scary" Nurarihyon said stuttering. "Nu-ra-rih-yon!" Setsura screamed."Truly, I didn't say your scary" Nurarihyon said. "I think I saw her before, but where?" Rikuo whispered."Rikuo-kun, did you say something?" Tsurara asked. "nothing, it's just nothing" Rikuo said."Ohh alright!" Tsurara said.

Setsura was about to hit Nurarihyon when Tsurara spoke "Mother, why are you here?" she said."Huhh..." Setsura said."Oh right!I'm here for vacation" Setsura said calmly. "What!" All the yokai said...

* * *

Kurisimasu Omedetto Minna!

Sorry for this short chapter!

Busy in enjoying my new cds!

RikuTsu 4ever!


	7. Chapter 4:Welcome Back!

Edited chapter...

* * *

Welcome Back!

* * *

It's been three days since Setsura have vacation in the Nura house...She's not scary as Nurarihyon described her she help Kejoro and Wakana with the chores and she cooks very delicious food and it's not frozen but 'Tsurara's cooking is still the best' Rikuo thought as he munch the food inside his mouth...It's lunchtime and The gang is in the rooftop of the school as usual..."Hey, I remember now!" Kana shouted and Kiyotsugu, Shima, Maki, Torii, Rikuo and Tsurara sweatdropped at their friend.."What is it, Lenaga-san?" Shima asked."I suddenly remember Rikuo's twin Campus Cactus Heart" Kana said. "Ehh...Rikuo's twin sister you mean Reiria Nura?" Maki said. "Umm...umm" Kana nodded with a smile. "She's the most beautiful girl in school but her brother is always too protective to 't that right Nura-kun" Torii teased.."Hm..I just don't like the guys who surround her." Rikuo explained. "Is that so" Kiyotsugu said. "Reiria-chan...ia always cheerful too" Tsurara said and giggled. "Huh...you mean you know her...You were a transfer here so how come you know her, and it's been 4 years since she go to Osaka." Kana said with just a single breath. "Huh..Because..Etou.." Tsurara said 'The cat's out of the bag, shit' Rikuo said. "Etou...she has been here before she transfer and she know my sister very I right, Tsurara?" Rikuo explained and look at Tsurara as if telling him to agree on what he said. Yeah. He's right!" Tsurara said."Is that so?" Kana said. "well the class will start any minute so we better get going." Kiyotsugu said. "Right" They all said in unison.

The Class had ended and Rikuo walk home with Tsurara and was called by Karasu-tengu in lunchtime for an emergency the two waited for him but Aotabo didn't walk the other Rikuo and Tsurara reach the main house they already felt that it was quiet they walk until they heard shouts and chattering in the room were they usually have party, celebrations and other events. "It's look like they have a party!" Rikuo said."Yeah, should we enter?" Tsurara asked. "I don't know" Rikuo said. "Oh Waka, Tsurara what are you doing outside?" Kejoro asked handling a sake beside him was Wakana "She's right let's go inside. We have a surprise!" Wakana said pushing Rikuo and Tsurara inside. As soon as they got inside they were both knocked down buy something or someone."Wahh!" Tsurara and Rikuo said in unison. "Ouch.." Rikuo hissed as well as Tsurara.

"Who are you?"Rikuo said."Come on Rikuo, is that the way to greet your sister." Nurarihyon said. "No way you're my sister!" Rikuo said shocked. "Hmm..So you don't remember your beautiful sister, huh?" The girl said teasingly. "It's because your different now.I mean your appearance change.." Rikuo said. "Haha..Is that so.." The girl said. "Hahaha...Rikuo you should introduce your sister...the other yokais don't know him yet.." Nurarihyon said "Right, this is Reiria Nura my twin sister." Rikuo introduced the girl beside her. "Nice meeting you all" Reiria said.

She had Bright Crimson Blood hair. Her face were so perfect and so eyes is big as Tsurara and had a color of red as flames and she is as tall as Rikuo. She have perfect curves in her body and she's so Smexy hot and her clothes is just a simple like uniform from Starry sky female winter uniform..

* * *

Hey don't hate me because I rewrite or edit these...

And for those who ask or review..

"Why Rikuo have a twin sister?"

A: It's because I need her in the story..

"Why she doesn't look like Rikuo, or their parents?"

A:Well read the next chapie..

Please RnR


	8. Chapter 5:Brother and Sister

I really don't know what should I do...chubby risa said to write it in phrases but Angelus Ulquiorra said to write in pharagraphs...

So I just planned to write the conversations in phrases and much shorter paragraphs if that will make you satisfied...

and for Changachango256 I will lessen to use _**bold**_ in the fiction...

Thanks for reviews...

ohh and I suggest you should read the previous chapter because I change a little bit details and add some details too...

* * *

Brother and Sister...

* * *

In the welcoming party, Reiria went outside...Rikuo who noticed the sudden disappearance of her sister...attempt to find her and there she is in the most favorite spot of Rikuo in the cherry blossom tree..He already know that there's something wrong on her sister...

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rikuo asked from behind.

"Why are you here brother?" Reiria asked.

"That doesn't answer my question.." Rikuo said.

"Hmm... While We are traveling to Kyoto..Some Yokais attack us in the way,we attempt to fight them, but their stronger than they manage to escape" Reiria said.

"Then what happen?" Rikuo asked.

"We change our of us change the color of their hair, hairstyle,even their those yokais are still hunting us" Reiria said a tear building from the corner of her eye..

"Then?" Rikuo said.

"One night, while were all sleeping I had a dream..." a tear slipped from Reiria's eyes.

**Reiria's Dream**

"Reiria" A voice said.

"Who are you?Where am I?" Reiria shouted

"Reiria, come with me" The voice said again.

"Who are you?Where are you?Answer me." Reiria shouted again.

"Reiria, I need you" The voice is much louder now.

And then a hand appear from the dark and tried to grab Reiria...

"Wahh..."Reiria shout.

**Normal P.O.V**

"I woke up...and I left them in the woods.." Reiria burst from her eyes.

"I -sob-know that,If I stay -sob- with them, they will be in danger.I -sob- realized that those yokais are only after ,Help me, -sob- I'm so scared" Reiria said crying on his Brother's shoulder. Rikuo's hand clenched in didn't even realize that they changed from their yokai form.

"Don't worry Reiria, I will protect you" Rikuo said smirking at the same sister look up at flashed a blushed.

"What is it?" Reiria said at her Brother's action.

"It's just, It's so long when I saw your yokai really matured a lot." Rikuo said.

"What do you mean by matured?Huhh!Do you want to sleep in a whole three days" Reiria said.

"Huhh...Etou..." Rikuo said.

"Haha!Just kidding Brother" Reiria said.

"Why you!" Rikuo said.

"Haha!Catch me!" Reiria said running.

"Rikuo-kun, Reiria-chan Master Nurarihyon wants to see you both" Tsurara interrupt.

"Ne,Tsurara did my brother already confess to you?" Reiria said.

"Huhh..N-no" Tsurara said while blushing.

"Reiria!Stop muttering such nonsense" Rikuo shout.

"Hai..Hai"Reiria said walking beside her brother.

"Nonsense, huh...?"Tsurara whisper and walk on the other direction that Rikuo took..

-On Rikuo and Reira

"Brother, you still don't confess to her.. Right?" Reiria asked.

"Yeah.. I just can't.." Rikuo said.

"Well It's your decision not mine" Reiria said.

"But I don't want to see my brother's sad face again, if you're too late." Reiria said.

"I know.. I know...It's that I don't know what to say?" Rikuo said.

"Or you don't want to be heartbroken?" Reiria added.

"That too.." Rikuo said.

"Hahaha..Brother It's not bad to confess...If she says no..atleast you know,Right?" Reiria said.

* * *

Mizu: Rikuo-kun your so dense!

Yuki: Hai..I agree!

Mizu: Hmm..Demo..youre the one who make him so dense right it's like he is out of character.

Yuki: Well That's true..

Mizu: Then you have to die...

Yuki: Wahhh!

Mizu: Oh well...Hope you enjoy...Bye bye!


	9. Chapter 6: Fiances

Hope you like it!Sorry for Late update...!

* * *

Fiances...

* * *

When they reach their grandfather's room they went inside and sit in the pillow that was place on the floor.

"Chichi..what is it?" Rikuo asked.

"Now that both of you were here, I was going to ask you about getting Fiances.." Nurarihyon said.

"Haha... you don't need to worry about me grandpa, I already have one" Reiria said.

"Uhh.." Nurarihyon and Rikuo said and sipped the tea that was placed before them a while ago.

1...2...3...

"What the fuck, did you say?" Rikuo yelled.

"Unlike you Brother, I already made my steps. How about Tsurara-chan or Kana-chan, who is the one you really love?" Reiria said.

"Uhh..Etou..shirimasen!" Rikuo shouted and blush (**A/N:**which is Out of Character or OC..)

"Well, Reiria can I meet him?" Nurarihyon asked.

"Huhh...Etou...I'm sorry..but I don't know where he is now.." Reiria said.

"Ahh..That's okay.." Nurarihyon said.

"Rikuo, I'll look forward at your answer.." Nurarihyon added.

* * *

Well...This is just a short chapter...

Cause I'm busy!

Sorry...On the ones who is looking forward at the story...

Please **RnR...**


	10. Chapter 7: Taking Hostages

Ohh This is the next chapter..I don't know if it will be long or short...Thank you for reading!

* * *

Taking Hostages...

* * *

In the middle of the night...Aotabo ran hurriedly towards Rikuo..

"Wa-waka!" Aotabo shouted while panting.

"What is it, Aotabo?" Rikuo asked.

"One of your human friends is in trouble. The bruenette one.." Aotabo said.

'Kana' Rikuo thought.

"Gather my Hyakki Yakou, were going out" Rikuo said seriously.

"Brother, I'm going too!" Reiria said.

"Okay, just always be by my side." Rikuo said.

"Hai" Reiria said.

"Waka, were ready!" Tsurara said.

"Okay" Rikuo said and rush to Kana's house.

While they were running they heard a loud crash in Kana's room. They saw a yokai carrying Kana in her back.

"Why you!" Rikuo said. He swing his sword but someone block it.

"Allies" Rikuo added.

"Nura Rikuo and Nura Reiria. The blood twins ehh..." The one blocking Rikuo's sword said.

"I'm sorry for showing no respect to you two.I'm Mizukachi and the one your facing is Dekomori where from the Yukori Clan." Mizukachi said with respect.

"Brother, their the ones who are hunting us" Reiria said in fear.

"Uhh I'm sorry, We just need someone who has blood of a yokai and human" Mizukachi said.

Kana wake up and struggled from Mizukachi's hold.

"Whatever, you want I need you to free that girl in this istant, or else, face the consequences!" Rikuo said threatening.

"hmm, I'm sorry but I can't" Mizukachi said.

"Then Die" Rikuo said and attempt to attack Mizukachi, but once again blocked by Dekomori.

"Dekomori, Can you handle Rikuo-sama a bit?" Mizukachi asked.

"With pleasure!" Dekomori answered.

"Attack" Mizukachi and Rikuo said in unison.

The Nura clan and The Yukori clan battle.A yokai will slash Tsurara but Rikuo block it. Leaving Dekomori, Mizukachi who watches the scene realize something.

"That GIrl, I know her" Mizukachi said.

"Dekomori, I found another one." Mizukachi said.

"Oh, What a lucky day!" Dekomori said.

"But, Taking her as hostage is much better, Rikuo-sama will surely trail us." Mizukachi said.

"Okay then." Dekomori said.

Dekomori start to attack towards Reiria.

**Clash...Clash...**

"Reiria Nura, It's a pleasure to meet you again." Dekomori said licking his lips.

"You, You should Die!" Reiria said.

"Ohh..Why are you angry? Is it because I kill your subordinates?" Dekomori teased.

"Why You!" Reiria yelled and Swing her sword but, she was sent she gets up, Dekomori was already pointing his swords on her face.

"Hmm...Its so easy to kill you but, my Master might need you." Dekomori said.

Rikuo was looking for his sister and he saw her with ran towards them and will slash Dekomori but he jump,Rikuo help Reiria to stand up until they heard someone shout.

"**LET ME GO!**" Tsurara was carrying the struggling Tsurara and knocked her out.

"Tsurara Oikawa, what truth lies behind you." Dekomori said.

"Dekomori, Let's go!" Mizukachi shouted.

"Hn" Dekomori said.

"**TSURARA**" Rikuo and Reiria shouted in unison.

* * *

End Of the Chapter...

To CM Thank you for reading Hontouni Arigato!

Please ** RnR...**

Hope you like it!


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I'm sorry to those who reads my story...I'm busy in school so I didn't have much time to write...

I will make a long chapter after my school activities...thanks...


	12. Chapter 8:Revelations and Fighting

Thank you for reading the story...

I am very sorry to the readers who was dissapointed on my story...

Thanks for your reviews to make my story better...

Thank you for reading even I have wrong grammars..

* * *

Revealing & Fighting...

* * *

"Ahh...Let me go, I need to rescue them!" Rikuo shouted.

Kubinashi and Kurotabo hold Rikuo down..

"Waka, stop it please, it will be dangerous if you go there alone..." Kubinashi said.

"I don't care what happens on me, I need to rescue them" Rikuo shouted then broke free from Kubuinashi and Kurotabo.

"Then what, you moron. When you go there and be beaten up. Who would rescue them? Huh, answer me" Nurarihyon said angrily as he suddenly pop in front of Rikuo.

"Tsk.." Rikuo calmed down..

"Tomorrow the moon will appear the brightest. Then you can go" Nurarihyon said walking away.

Rikuo walked out in the house and went to his favorite spot..The Sakura tree...He remembers the time he spent with Kana and Tsurara..

'Tsurara or Kana' Rikuo tought.

"Brother" Reiria said who was watching from afar.

'Because of me, Brother is suffering now..If I didn't ask for help..It will not end like this, I need to do something...' Reiria tought.

"Sayonara, Nura Gumi" Reiria ran straight for the enemies base leaving a letter..

Minutes had passed...

Rikuo enter the house and crossed path with her mother..

"Rikuo, have you seen your sister?" Wakana asked.

"Iie, I think she's in her room" Rikuo answered.

"Unfortunately she's not there.." Wakana said.

"Wakana-sama, Nurarihyon-sama, Waka!" Kajoro shouted..

"Kejoro, what is it.." Rikuo asked at the woman in front of him.

"Reiria-sama..she's gone, she left a letter. Here" Kejoro give Rikuo the letter.

The Letter:

Nura Gumi,

I'm sorry, If I don't came back you will had a peaceful life.I'm sorry for giving you such problems.I promise I will save Tsurara and Kana...I'm sorry brother, but I think I will never going to your wedding or even getting married...Please, if someone asked where am I please, tell him when a bird gets out of its cage its life would be in danger, but even it is in danger,it is happy to be free...I will always love the Nura Gumi..

Love,

Reiria

After he read the letter he ran towards the enemies base as well..

**-In the Yukori Clan...**

In a dark hallway Mizukachi enters a room..

"Are you two awake?" Mizukachi said politely..

"You?" Tsurara said..

"Looking at me like that, then it means that you don't recognize me" Mizukachi said..

"Who are you?Why did you catch me?" Tsuraraa asked..

'Kana-chan!' Tsurara remembered the events happen before...

"don't worry you friend is not in danger..." Mizukachi said.

"Mizukachi-san..There's a visitor.." A man in a cape said..

"hmm.. who might it be?" Mizukachi asked..

"She is Reiria Nura-san." The man answered..

"Ohh..." Mizukachi said..Mizukachi started to walk out the room...

"Wait, tell me Who are you?!" Tsurara shouted..

"You will know sooner" Mizukachi said leaving Tsurara behind..

**Outside the Palace... **(It was like japanese palace...)

"What an unexpected visitor." Dekomori welcomed..

"Dekomori.." Reiria whispered.

"What did you say?" Dekomori said.

"I said that you are an asshole!" Reiria shouted.

"Why you!" Dekomori said and in a flash he was right next to Reiria gripping her hair..and pulling her down on her knees until someone spoke..

"Cut it off, Dekomori" an unfamiliar man said he's in a wheelchair which were pushed by Mizukachi and the man looks thin for a commander...

"Nura-san, i think this is the first time we met, right?" The man said..

"Yes your'e right" Reiria said with determination..

"I'm Hara, nice to meet you as you can see I'm the commander of the Yukori Clan" The man named Hara said..

"What do you want in my bloodline?" Reiria said with anger.

"My Master need it to- Dekomori was shut by Hara..

"We need it to make my clan stronger.." Hara said.

"on what way can it make you stronger, were not willing to help you after you attack us, and kidnapping one of my nakamas" Reiria said.

"Hmm..are you sure about that?" Hara asked..

"Dekomori..." Mizukachi said as if signaling something on Dekomori..DEkomori on the other hand smirked and his eyes averted to the confused girl in front of Dekomori was behind Reiria and twist her hand earning a loud cry of pain from the girl..His smirk was even wider now..

* * *

Rikuo jump from tree to tree and house to house thinking not just two but the three girls that was important to him..

'Reiria, Tsurara, Kana. wait for me' He tought..

* * *

**On the Main House...**

DingDong...

DingDong...

Kejoro open the door and was greeted by a mysterious man...

"Umm..who are you?" Kejoro asked..

"Kaiji Daisuke..Reiria Nura's fiance" The man said.

"NANI?" Kejoro's voice can be heard all over the house..Nurarihyon with Kubinashi, Aotabo, Kurotabo and Wakana run up to him..

"Kejoro, what the fuck are you shouting for?" Kubinashi said..

"He's..He's Reiria-san's fiance" Kejoro said.

"Oh!" They all said in unison expect Wakana..

"WHAT THE HELL!" Nurarihyon shouted..

"Etou, Kaiji Daisuke, is my name" Kaiji said..

-In Nurarihyon's room

After Nurarihyon explain what was happening in their current situation, they can feel the enormous fear building up Kaiji's body...Kubinashi and the others jump from their seat..

'Oh my granddaughter hooked a good one' Nurarihyon thought..

"I know where they are" Nurarihyon said and smirk...

"Where are they?!" Kaiji asked shouting...

"Hmm...My Yokais were going to have a party tonight!" Nurarihyon shouted..standing from his seat followed by Kaiji and the others...

"Atlast" Aotabo said..

"hmm." Kubinashi smirked..

and they went out...

* * *

The door flew open..

"Reiria-chan" Kana and Tsurara said..

"Tsurara, Kana...are you alright?" Reiria said...making her way to the two she was about too reach them..but she was flew in the side of the room..

"Don't think about it, your just going to hurt yourself" Dekomori said..

"You!" Reiria said..

"Hmm..why are you always having that anger towards me?" Dekomori said teasingly..

"YOU ASK WHY, WHY?" Reiria shouted.

"Hn." Dekomori smirked.

"YOU KILL ALL OF MY FRIENDS, YOU KILL THEM..." Reiria said...

"I didn't kill all of them, somehow a boy got lucky" Dekomori said.

"Liar!" Reiria said..

"What a waste of time speaking to a girl like you" Dekomori said and living the three girls alone in the room...

Reiria break down into tears.."Reiria-chan" Tsurara said..

* * *

Rikuo reached his destination...he didn't hesitate to attack the yokais guarding he want to see the girls so badly..

he stopped in his feet when he saw a two familiar face...

"Rikuo-sama, it's great to see you again" Mizukachi said politely..

"Hn" Dekomori said.

"Where are my sister and my friends.." Rikuo said..

"Ehh..do you want to know it badly?" Dekomori said.

"Then won over me!" Dekomori added..

"Sounds good" Rikuo said, He didn't notice that Dekomori was already behind him and kicked him...Rikuo flew in a tree blood gushed out from his mouth..

"Ughh.." Rikuo hissed in pain..

"Your not even worth a fight" Dekomori said standing in front of him..he gripped Rikuo's clothes and level him up to his'..He made a spear using his fear in his hand...He point it To Rikuo's heart and was about to kill him when someone or something stop him..'Strings? Where did it came form' Dekomori thought. "Kubinashi" Rikuo said..

"Rikuo-sama!" Kejoro shouted..

Rikuo stood in silence when he saw the Nura Gumi's yokais was all there and an unfamiliar face..

"You think this low strings could stop me?" Dekomori said and the strings were cut by his spear..He attempt to attack Rikuo but was blocked by Kaiji..

"You, low life bitch!" Dekomori said..

"You Filthy Rat!" Kaiiji said..

"Why you" Dekomori said angry..

"Go, save them were going to handle this.." Nurarihyon said..

"Umm.." Rikuo ran to the house..he slash every yokai in his way..He open every room he saw nothing get past in his eyes..he reached a dead end and a room..He open it and he saw three figures..

"Brother".."Rikuo-kun".."Rikuo-kun"...The three said..

"Reiria, Tsurara, Kana" Rikuo said..

"Wait, I'll get you outta here" Rikuo said he ran up to Tsurara and Kana, but sent flying again..

"Brother.." Reiria said.

"Hmm..There's nothing you can do to release them..It's only me who can release them.." Hara course he's not in his wheelchair..

"You, your the Master of the Yukori Clan,right?" Tsurara said fear was written all over her face.

"Yes..I'm Hara Yukori" Hara said..

"Then if I kill you, then they will be released right?" Rikuo said..

"if you can do it!" Hara said challenging..

"Hmm.." He smirked and ran towards him..He swing his sword and Hara just dodged..Black flame covered Hara's fist and punch Rikuo in the stomach..He punch and punch and punch..Tears are flowing down in the eyes of the three girls who are just watching..

"Father, stop it!" Tsurara shouted..there eyes widen and looked at Tsurara...

"Father? "Hara said.

"No way, you mean your Setsura's daughter.." Hara asked..

"um."she just nodded.

The barrier (Spelling) was off..Kana and Reiria ran to Rikuo, Tsurara just stood there..Until her father fall on the floor..Tsurara ran to her father's aid..'Even he's an enemy he was still her father, right' Reiria thought..Blood gushing in Hara's mouth..

"Atlast, i saw you" Hara said.

"Otou-san, Otou-san," Tsurara said tears flowing down..

"Hmm..Gomene, I put you in so much a hell.." Hara said..

"Sorry" And in that Hara stop brething his heart stop beating..He's dead...

"Father...Father.." Tsurara shouted..Rikuo went to Tsurara and hugged her from behind..

"Tsurara!" Rikuo said patting her hair...Tsurara cried in Rikuo's chest..He feel his clothes get wet..'Why,her tears their not pearls anymore' Rikuo thought.

"Rikuo, Reiria" Nurarihyon said entering the room..When he enter he just not spoke..

"Reiria" Kaiji said. Reiria looked at the source of the voice and her eyes widen..

"Kaiji" She ran towards him crying..

"Reiria" Kaiji said.

End of Chapter..

* * *

That takes long time..

I think one more chapter then i will be finished..

Thanks to all the readers and authors who read my story even i have grammar errors..and i'm sorry to the other chapters with missing words...I usually update in my cellphone..

Thanks to all of you and I try to make this chapter longer..

Please **RnR...**


	13. Finale!

Last Chapter...

I forgot to tell you that there's no curse here even the Keikan Family as you realized it now!

That's all

* * *

End...

* * *

"It's been a year since that happen" A girl said..

"What did you say?" the man said..

"huh..Waka..I mean Rikuo-kun, what are you doing here, It's the day were your going to pick your wife, ain't it?" Tsurara said..

"Hn, and how can I pick my bride if she's not even there?" Rikuo his left eye only...

"Hmm..you mean Kana is not there?" Tsurara said forcefully..She knew that it's Kana who her master love the most, It hurts her inside but hide it...

"BAKA!" Rikuo shouted..

"Ihhh.." Tsurara said shockinlgy..

"I'm not the type to say I love you to someone..So I make it easier for me to confess to you,You Moron!" Rikuo shouted angrily..He's all red over her face mixed with angry and embarrassment..

"Etou.." Tsurara was taken back at Rikuo's words..

"So what's your answer?" Rikuo said blushing..Tsurara bowed down, Rikuo heard her sobbing...That make him realize something if that's true..

"Gomen, I didn't know you love someone else, I thought you feel the same way as me" Rikuo said..Tsurara face her master crying..

"Baka, Baka, Baka Rikuo-kun!" Tsurara said..She wiped off her tears and smiled..

"Ai shiteiru, Rikuo-kun.." Tsurara said...Rikuo smiled..

"I love you too.." Rikuo said and pulled Tsurara for a passionate kiss..

"Brother, what are you still doing there..?" Reiria asked looking at them..

"Rei-reiria? " Rikuo said..blushing madly as well as Tsurara...

"Hmm..HAHAHA!" Reiria laughed..

"Reiria!" Kaiji called..

"Kai-kun" Reiria said..

"Come here.." Kaiji said..Reria walked towards him and embrace him..before Reiria could speak..Kaiji pulled him for a passionate kiss..Rikuo and Tsurara pulled for a passionate kiss too...

* * *

End!

Thanks for reading...

Arigato!

Thanks to everyone who appreciates... Even tough I have mistakes...

Thanks Please Leave a review if you want another story...


End file.
